WHAT!
by VeryClassy
Summary: When Edward yes edward cullen encounters mysterious and confusing creatures running through his family's area, he is very confused. What will happen next? on hold, im sorry!
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic and is something I just randomly made up, **

**has almost nothing to do with the actual books except some **

**characters and abilities. Some abilities may be imbued on **

**different characters than they were in the books.**

EPOV

Prologue

It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. A mystery, just standing

there as if it was the most normal thing in the world! It didn't make

any sense! I had thought that I knew quite a bit about our world, but

this, surely, had never happened before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plotlines in the twilight books*sob* (though I do have a copy of each book *cheer*). **

KPOV

"Guys, let's go hunt, I smell some mountain lions!" I exclaimed, running towards the smell of predators, our favorite 'food'. My pack/coven thing has been running through the northern U.S., only ever really having smelled deer and other herbivores when we stopped to hunt.

I'm Kiarra, and my pack/coven, we're not quite sure what to call it, are all werewolves and vampires. It's very confusing, isn't it! In my pack/coven are me, Arianna, Vanadiel, Laiara, Catherine, and Zoë. Arianna tends to have a temper and is quite strong, while Zoë tries to calm her down using her ability of feeling and controlling emotions. Laiara, Zoë, and I all dance, and all of us practice martial arts regularly.

We all have numerous telekinetic/telepathic abilities. I can mentally burn, shock, and poke whoever I want to, and telepathically communicate with people. Arianna, called Ary, can also mentally burn and shock people and can shield people, and herself, from

mental attacks. Vanadiel, whom we call Van, also has telepathic communication and can control water. Laiara has control over wind, water, and fire and has telepathic communication. Catherine, we call her Cat, can control earth and fire, and can see flashes of the future. Zoë can feel and control emotions and has telepathic communication, she is my cousin.


	3. Chapter 2

Again I do not own the license to the twilight books. Enjoy this chapter!

--

EPOV

_What is that racket? _Edward thought as he hunted. It sounded like there were someone besides Bella and him hunting out there! As he crept through the undergrowth, he heard someone, a girl, call "Let's hunt, guys! I smell something good!" That did it, he charged through the undergrowth toward the call, not bothering to note the scent before he stopped short at the edge of a clearing where a teenage girl was meditating, thinking about Flowers for Algernon a book by Daniel Keyes, so different from her last thought: _Oh! Not good. _

_What was she trying to keep from me? Wait, she couldn't know about my mind reading._ (At this point she was shaking with suppressed laughter, but he was too busy thinking to notice.) _she must be trying to write a paper or something. But how could she have such good memory hat she was pretty much reading the book again?!_

The girl then chuckled then fell over, laughing. "Hi! Edward – My – name is- Kiarra!" she gasped between fits of laughter

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You!!" She cried, standing up. I gasped at how fluid the motion was, she didn't look like one of my kind. "You are pondering so many things at the same time, but you don't take my smell into consideration! I'm sure you could figure out what I am if you smelled me!" Kiarra said with a smirk. She finally had a handle on her laughter.

What? She surely can't know what I am!

"Oh, I know what you are. I know very well what you are, O' vampire of Edwardness." She said smiling wider. _But,_ _I thought he was smart!_

Then she projected her communication farther out _Zoë, get everyone in here, I found EDWARD! _An answering thought said, _Edward? We'll be right in!_

Five more teenagers walked into the clearing and Edward heard, from four of the six _EDWARD!!!!!!!! I was always imagining me in Twilight and Kai found EDWARD! _

_No knocking my discovery! _He heard from Kai. Everyone laughed. Then he heard from Ary, _You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair._ They all laughed again.

"This is my clan, Ary, Zoe, Catie, Emma, and Van." Kai said.


	4. Chapter 3

KPOV

I was PSYCHED! I had found EDWARD! Who I had mooned over for YEARS, but he didn't even try to figure out what I was.

"You know most vampires smell us to figure out what we are, right peeps?"

"Yup!" "Yeah!" "Mm-hm!" "You really should smell us, Edward!" Zoe's voice softened as she said Edward's name.

Edward closed his eyes and took a small sniff, then his eyes flew open _What the heck?! _ "What the heck are you creatures?!" All of us giggled, except Van. He roared out with laughter. Emmett apparently heard, because then I heard him think, _What the heck? That almost sounds like Jacob! But Jake's inside. _ Then I broke past quiet giggles, I giggled harder, then broke out laughing, and so did Edward. "What?!" Ary asked. "Emmett!" I gasped. "What about him?" Catie asked. "He heard the dog," said Edward, Van growled and I waved at him to be quiet, laughing harder "And thought he sounded like Jacob!"

Bella arrived then. "What's going on Edward?"

"Hey, Bella!"

"Ummm... Hi?" She said, surprised I knew her name, "What's going on?" she said again.

"Well, if you smell us, you'll probably understand." I said. Bella took a sniff and gasped, "What are you people?!"

"It's… complicated to explain." I said.

"Well, why don't we go back to the house? I'm sure Carlisle would love to meet, and ponder, you." Bella said. Everyone smirked. "Oh, Carlisle!" Ary said adoringly, but mockingly. Then we all laughed. Edward frowned. "One of Ary and my friends at our first middle school was In Love with the actor who portrayed Carlisle in the movie Twilight." I explained.

"Twilight? Isn't that what Alice was reading?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Edward said.

"They made a movie of it. Edward didn't sparkle right." I sounded annoyed.

"Well, lets go back to the house." Bella said taking off. We quickly caught up but Edward lagged behind.

"Come on, Edward!" "You're so slow!" My clan taunted him, and we quickly arrived at the Cullens' house, where Jasper and Emmett were wrestling. Jasper won. Again. And again. And again.

"Ooh! Best 4 out of 5, Emmett. I win!" Jasper taunted.

"Hey, Emmett!" Ary called, "Want a couple new opponents?"

"Bring them on!" Emmett grinned at the little, unintimidating girl who was Ary.

"I meant me." Ary said.

"Oh, well, this should be easy!" Emmett grinned. I grinned wider.


	5. AN HELP!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I have almost given up on this story from lack of good ideas, review with ideas and I will continue! PLEEZZ COOKIES TO THE BEST IDEA IN THE NEXT 10 REVIEWS!(if anyone reviews)


	6. an again

A/n Yes its another author note.

I'm not getting enough reviews to be able to tell that people care about this story!

If you want me to update, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

I will update as soon as I get 10 reviews.


End file.
